<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>14 de febrero by KataPiscis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452932">14 de febrero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataPiscis/pseuds/KataPiscis'>KataPiscis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender or Sex Swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataPiscis/pseuds/KataPiscis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura, vuelve al Santuario luego de tres meses de ausencia; Afrodita lo recibirá con una cena para él y dos invitados más, pero Deathmask está decidido ayudar a sus amigos a que finalmente acepten la atracción que sienten uno por el otro.</p>
<p>No es la mejor sinopsis, pero bueno. ¡Afrodita fem!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Capricorn Shura/Pisces Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>14 de febrero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El televisor cambió de canal por décima vez en diez minutos y unos ojos celestes se posaron con enfado en el hombre que mantenía el mando a distancia entre los dedos. Los ojos azules de Deathmask se encontraron con el rostro enfadado de la dueña del templo en el que se encontraban.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —preguntó el de Cáncer sin entender el enfado de Afrodita.</p>
<p>—Llevas diez minutos aquí y no has hecho otra cosa que cambiar de canal. No creo que hayas subido ocho templos solo para ver mi televisión —respondió llevando sus manos a la cintura.</p>
<p>—No, también esperaba que me alimentaras —dijo descaradamente. Afrodita, rodó los ojos. </p>
<p>Deathmask no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza en más de una ocasión se había cuestionado si su amistad era algo que necesitase en su vida, lamentablemente la respuesta siempre era afirmativa llevo su índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz. Ni siquiera le sorprendía que hubiera subido a su templo para comer. </p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con irritación en la voz. Deathmask sonrió. </p>
<p>—Lo que que me ofrezcas, preciosa. </p>
<p>Afrodita lo miró mal antes de girarse hacia la cocina y sonrió con malicia mientras inspeccionaba lo que había en su frigorífico. Ese Cangrejo se arrepentiría de tratarla como su cocinera. Sacó algunas cosas y se dispuso a preparar algunos aperitivos, mientras continuaba escuchando como los canales del televisor seguían cambiando de tanto en tanto. </p>
<p>Peló y picó algunas frutas y verduras y acomodó todo en una bandeja. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió de vuelta a la sala donde Deathmask parecía al fin haber encontrado algo que ver. Arrugó la nariz al darse cuenta de que era una de esas películas de sangre y horror que tanto le gustaban. Suspiró y colocó la bandeja en su mesita de centro. Deathmask se la quedó mirando. </p>
<p>—¿Qué? —fingió no entender la mirada molesta de su amigo. </p>
<p>—¿Me viste cara de conejo? —preguntó indignado. </p>
<p>—De barril, en realidad, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? </p>
<p>Se sentó a su lado y tomó un apio y lo sumergió en el aderezo. Lo saboreó con deleite ante el gesto irritado de su compañero. Sonrió con inocencia. </p>
<p>—¿En serio, Afrodita? </p>
<p>—Tu dijiste que lo que te ofreciera, estaba bien —Deathmask entrecerró los ojos—, para la próxima sé más específico —se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. </p>
<p>Deathmask, tomó un trozo de manzana y lo mordió sin perder el gesto indignado, ocasionando la risa de Afrodita. </p>
<p>—Ojalá Shura estuviera aquí. </p>
<p>Afrodita suspiró ante la mención de su amigo ausente. Subió sus piernas al sofá y abrazó uno de los cojines. Deathmask apartó su vista de la pantalla y la observó con detenimiento. </p>
<p>—Lo extrañas —afirmó Deathmask. </p>
<p>—Sabes que sí, mucho. </p>
<p>—No entiendo por qué si se atraen tanto, no lo intentan —apagó el televisor y se concentró en ella. </p>
<p>—No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad —se defendió. </p>
<p>—Ese es un argumento demasiado trillado y lo sabes a lo que le temen es a sus propios sentimientos —dijo seguro—, pero sabes qué, no más, estoy harto de oírlos suspirar por separado y que finjan que nada pasa cuando están juntos. ¿Hace cuánto que no se ven a solas? —preguntó curioso. Afrodita apartó su vista. </p>
<p>—Desde que volvimos a la vida —Deathmask resopló molesto. </p>
<p>—Pues ya es tiempo —dijo seguro—, además, míralo como la oportunidad de deshacerte de esa máscara que obviamente casi no usas, pero que estás obligada a portar —señaló. Afrodita negó con una suave sonrisa—. Ahora me retiro, iré a ver qué tiene el gato en su cocina —Afrodita alzó una ceja con sorpresa. </p>
<p>—¿Aioria? —preguntó curiosa. </p>
<p>—¿Hay otro? —obvió Deathmask. Afrodita rodó los ojos—. Larga historia, mañana te cuento. </p>
<p>—Solo no quiero detalles —dijo en broma. </p>
<p>—Demasiado inocente y pura para oírlos —respondió Deathmask—. Shura me mataría si se entera que te pervierto antes que él, aún sí solo es contándote. </p>
<p>Afrodita abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El Cangrejo río con satisfacción, ahora estaban a mano. Salió de la sala justo antes de que un cojín se estrellara contra él. Afrodita lo vio alejarse y terminó de comer lo que había llevado. Obviamente sabía que Deathmask no comería, así que solo había cortado lo suficiente para ella. </p>
<p>Se dirigió a su habitación y se preparó para darse una baño de tina. Estaba a punto de sumergirse en la espumosa y perfumada agua cuando su celular sonó. Sonrió al reconocer el número. </p>
<p>—Hola, perdido —fue su saludo en cuanto respondió. </p>
<p>—Hola, guapa —saludó el hombre del otro lado de la línea—, ¿cómo estás? </p>
<p>—Hermosa, como siempre —bromeó. Escuchó la risa de Shura al otro lado de la línea—. Muy bien, ¿ y tú? </p>
<p>—No me quejo, extrañando el Santuario.</p>
<p>—¿Solo el Santuario? —preguntó coqueta mientras se sumergía en la tina. </p>
<p>—También a los que lo habitan, especialmente cierto pececito y un molesto cangrejo —Afrodita rio—, y hablando del Cangrejo, ¿sabes dónde está metido? No me responde. </p>
<p>—Lo último que supe de él es que se iba a meter a la cocina de Aioria y por lo que entendí, quizá algún otro lugar. </p>
<p>—Humm, vaya suerte —masculló—, no se van a soltar hasta mañana. </p>
<p>—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó sorprendida—, ¿desde cuando sale con el gato y por qué no sabía nada? —reprochó. </p>
<p>—Casi desde que vine a España y no me sorprende que no te haya contado, dice que últimamente no paras en el Santuario más que para tus responsabilidades como santo y molestar a Saga. </p>
<p>—Oh, bueno, tal vez lo descuidé un poco, supongo que lo compensaré —se acomodó en la tina chapoteando un poco. </p>
<p>—Sí, creo que se lo merece... ¿Estás en la tina? —preguntó reconociendo el salpicar del agua. Recibiendo como respuesta un simple sonido de afirmación. Resopló—. Entonces no te molesto más para que disfrutes tu baño. </p>
<p>—Cariño, nunca molestas —rio levemente—, llevas tres meses fuera, es un milagro que hayas llamado. </p>
<p>—De todos modos, tengo que irme, me quedan un par de pendientes y quiero volver a más tardar pasado mañana. </p>
<p>—¿En serio? —esta vez fue el turno de Shura de afirmar con un simple sonido—, prepararé una cena, entonces, seguro el Cangrejo lo agradece y supongo que debo alargar la invitación a Aioria —dijo pensativa. </p>
<p>—Esa parece una buena idea —confirmó. </p>
<p>—Perfecto, solo avísame que sí vienes para el día acordado. </p>
<p>—Lo haré —aseguró antes de despedirse. </p>
<p>Afrodita alejó el móvil y se hundió en el agua con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz por el regreso de Shura, en su mente comenzó pensar qué tipo de cena prepararía y cuáles eran los ingredientes que iba a necesitar. </p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente, salió muy temprano de su templo y se encaminó con gran seguridad hacia el quinto, no era tan temprano, pero estaba segura que encontraría a su tenazudo amigo en él. Elevó su cosmos en cuanto estuvo en la entrada y Aioria salió a recibirla. </p>
<p>—Buen día, Afrodita, que agradable sorpresa que vengas a verme —saludó. </p>
<p>—Buenos días, Aioria, pero no vengo a verte, ¿dónde está Deathmask? </p>
<p>—¿Afrodita? —preguntó el de Cáncer asomándose por la puerta. </p>
<p>—¿Obviamente? Arréglate que tenemos que ir al pueblo —urgió. </p>
<p>—¿Ahora? </p>
<p>—Sí. Shura regresa mañana o al menos eso espera, según me dijo, así que tenemos muchas cosas que comprar para hacer una cena de bienvenida. Obviamente tendrás que asistir y tú igual, Aioria. </p>
<p>—Afrodita, mañana es... —comenzó el de Leo, pero calló al ver la expresión de terror de Deathmask que le hacía gestos de negación repetidamente. </p>
<p>—¿Qué, Aioria? ¿Vas a rechazar una invitación mía? —preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra. </p>
<p>—No, ahí estaré —dijo arrugado el ceño y negando con las manos. </p>
<p>—Buen chico —palmeó su mejilla—, tú, date prisa —señaló a Deathmask. </p>
<p>Deathmask, suspiró resignado, se despidió de Aioria y bajó al cuarto templo a cambiarse; sabía que era inútil intentar discutir con Afrodita, así que lo mejor era hacer lo que decía. No demoraron en encaminarse al pueblo. </p>
<p>—Eh, Afrodita —llamó Deathmask. </p>
<p>—¿Sí? —respondió mientras revisaba nuevamente su lista de compras. </p>
<p>—Sabes que mañana es 14 de febrero, ¿cierto? </p>
<p>—Sí —cantó. </p>
<p>—¿Y sabes que se celebra? </p>
<p>—Ajá —respondió en el mismo tono. </p>
<p>—Qué bueno, porque Aioria y yo habíamos... —comenzó Deathmask. </p>
<p>—Deathmask —interrumpió Afrodita con voz tan suave que lo hizo estremecerse—, ¿no estarás intentando decirme que no irás a mi templo mañana? </p>
<p>—Afrodita, velo como una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con... </p>
<p>—Deathmask... —Afrodita se retiró la máscara y miró a su amigo alzando una ceja. </p>
<p>Deathmask se cuestionó seriamente como es que un rostro tan bello podía causar tanto temor, decidió que por el bien suyo, el de Aioria y el de Shura  lo mejor era no insistir y hacer lo que ella quería. </p>
<p>—Ahí estaremos —dijo por fin. </p>
<p>Afrodita le dedicó una flamante sonrisa y se giró para seguir caminando al tiempo que volvía a colocarse la máscara. Deathmask la siguió en silencio. El resto del día se la pasaron en el mercado del pueblo comprando todo lo que necesitarían para el día siguiente. </p>
<p>Cuando arribaron a Piscis y dejaron todo guardado, Afrodita ofreció hacer la comida como agradecimiento, pero Deathmask se había negado, lo cual en otras circunstancias le hubiese parecido raro, pero supuso que quería pasar el resto del día con Aioria y no le dio mayor importancia. Se preparó para irse a dormir, justo antes de acostarse, recibió un mensaje de Shura avisando que llegaba hacia las diez de la mañana, fue todo lo que necesitó para dormir tranquila. </p>
<p>Bajó a su entrenamiento matutino como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía un par de meses atrás: con un short que apenas le tapaba los muslos y un crop que dejaba toda su figura a la vista. Era algo que había decidido comenzar a usar en protesta contra Saga por obligarla a portar la máscara. </p>
<p>Llegó al coliseo y sonrió bajo la máscara al ver el gesto de molestia de Saga el cual ignoró, así como las miradas de Milo y el ceño fruncido de Camus. Se concentró en Deathmask, Aioria y Aioros, que formaban un pequeño y la recibieron con una sonrisa. </p>
<p>—No entiendo como puedes ir vestida así con el frío que hace —fue el saludo de Aioria. </p>
<p>—Tan guapa como siempre —elogió Aioros. </p>
<p>—Claro, no puedo privarlos de toda mi belleza —hizo un gesto con la mano. </p>
<p>—¿No les agradaba más cuando no llamaba tanto la atención? —preguntó Deathmask palmeándose el rostro. Aioria lo miró y alzó una ceja—, cuando no era escandalosa, coqueta o gritona —especificó. </p>
<p>—Déjala ser, DeathMask —defendió Aioros—, no sé cómo haya sido en el pasado, pero supongo que el no poder mostrar los gestos de su cara, se debe hacer entender de alguna forma. </p>
<p>—Tú sí me entiendes —dramatizó. </p>
<p>—No le des alas —resopló Deathmask.</p>
<p>La voz de Saga, llamándolos para comenzar los entrenamientos los distrajo y todos fueron acercándose a sus respectivas parejas de entrenamiento. Afrodita resopló cuando se designó a sí mismo como su compañero de entrenamiento. No le molestaba entrenar con él, simplemente que odiaba su mirada de reproche sobre ella, pero al fin, era su superior por órdenes de Shion y nada podía hacer. </p>
<p>El entrenamiento iba relativamente bien, podía esquivar los golpes de Saga y propinar alguno que otro y seguro hubiera resistido hasta el final si un cosmos demasiado familiar no se hubiera dejado sentir por todo el Santuario. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero el suficiente como para que Saga le propinara un golpe que la mandó al suelo y la dejó sin aire. No se quejó. Mantuvo su mirada baja intentando sobreponerse, sintiendo la fría mirada de Saga sobre ella. </p>
<p>—No deberías bajar la guardia durante un combate —comentó—, podría costarte la vida. </p>
<p>Afrodita, rodó los ojos, agradeciendo, por primera vez llevar su máscara, así Saga no podría ver su expresión. Se levantó y se giró sin decirle nada y se encaminó a las gradas, sin embargo, la voz de Saga la detuvo. </p>
<p>—Harás guardia en el mediodía del Santuario, comienzas ahora —ordenó. </p>
<p>Afrodita hizo puños y aspiró profundamente intentando calmarse, era su día libre, sin embargo, simplemente asintió y se fue a cumplir con lo ordenado, maldiciendo en su mente en todos los idiomas que conocía a Saga y a Shion, por dejarlo acargo. Deathmask, intentó decir algo, pero lo cortó con un movimiento de mano, aunque le gustaba ir en contra de Saga, sabía perfectamente cuando era mejor no discutir. </p>
<p>Se encaminó hacia el sur del Santuario, tal y como Saga se lo había ordenado, al menos se había tomado el capricho de no cambiarse de ropa, lo cual le valía las miradas de todos cuantos se cruzaba, claro que nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, pues sabían perfectamente quien era y de lo que era capaz de hacer, al menos el que supieran que era mujer, no había cambiado un ápice el temor y respeto que causaba en el resto. </p>
<p>Se sentó al borde de un pequeño acantilado y extendió un pequeño paraje de rosas, si algo llegase a pasar, ellas se lo dirían, al menos ser el santo de Piscis tenía sus ventajas. Olió una de sus rosas y sonrió. No dejaría que Saga amargara la felicidad de saber que Shura había vuelto. Tal vez, al terminar su turno, todavía pudiera hacer algo especial, no lo exageradamente elaborado que había planeado, pero sí algo decente. Se consoló. </p>
<p>—A veces te tengo envidia —dijo una alegre voz a su espalda—. Ojalá pudiera hacer guardia como tú. </p>
<p>—Yo quisiera su experiencia, pero no se puede tener todo —respondió. </p>
<p>—Cierto —confirmó Dohko sentándose a un lado de ella—, pero ahora tú puedes tener tu día libre. Anda. </p>
<p>Afrodita lo volteó a ver sorprendida. </p>
<p>—Pero Saga... </p>
<p>—Ya hablé con él, no te preocupes, yo me quedo, no te preocupes —le guiñó un ojo. </p>
<p>—Muchas gracias, Viejo Maestro —dijo sin contener la emoción en su voz. </p>
<p>—Dohko, solo soy Dohko, ahora, date prisa antes de que me arrepienta. </p>
<p>Afrodita rio levemente, pero no se hizo repetir, levantándose de inmediato corrió hacia los doce templos. Al pasar por Cáncer y escuchar que su amigo estaba acompañado, se paró en medio del templo y en lugar de elevar su cosmos para anunciarse, decidió elevar su voz. Tomó aire y gritó:</p>
<p>—¡Dante! —alargando la última vocal y no deteniéndose hasta que no vio al dueño del templo y su acompañante llegar hasta ella. </p>
<p>—Afrodita, ¿por qué gritas? —dijo molesto Deathmask. Ella se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>—¿Quién es Dante? —preguntó curioso Aioria. </p>
<p>—¡Oh! —cantó Afrodita. Deathmask la intuyó sonriendo; entrecerró los ojos—. Deathmask, por supuesto, ¿no te había dicho su nombre? </p>
<p>—No —respondió el de Leo. </p>
<p>—¡Oh! Disculpa, Death odia su nombre, por eso no lo dice. Bueno, no importa. Los espero a las ocho en mi templo, sean puntuales, por favor.</p>
<p>Hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del templo de Cáncer para continuar su ascenso hasta su templo. Su corazón dio un salto de emoción cuando al comenzar a llegar a Capricornio, distinguió la figura de Shura apoyado en uno de los pilares de la entrada. Lo vio recorrerla con la mirada y alzar ceja cuando finalmente llegó hasta él. </p>
<p>—Veo que Deathmask no exageraba cuando me dijo que te paseabas por el Santuario con intención de matar a Saga y a todos los que te mirasen —fue su saludo. </p>
<p>—Exagera, solo me gusta andar cómoda —se encogió de hombros. Shura negó con una sonrisa—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto. </p>
<p>—A mi también —respondió sincero. </p>
<p>—Cité a Deathmask y Aioria a las ocho, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó luego de quedar unos momentos en silencio. </p>
<p>—Por supuesto, ¿no quieres que te ayude con la cena? —respondió solícito. </p>
<p>—No —Afrodita negó—, solo no llegues tarde. </p>
<p>—Descuida. </p>
<p>Se despidieron y Afrodita corrió hacia su templo, tenía muchas cosas qué hacer y el tiempo se le agotaba; Shura, DeathMask y Aioria, eran amantes de la carne, por lo que no fue difícil escoger lo que iba a preparar: ossobuco, raggmunk y mousakás. Le gustaba consentir a sus invitados y así misma, por lo que había decidido preparar algo representativo de Italia, Suecia y Grecia, no agregó nada español y tomando en cuenta que Shura había pasado tres meses en su país de origen, supuso que no lo echaría en cuenta. </p>
<p>Terminó de cocinar justo una hora antes de que sus invitados llegaran, dejó el mousakás en el horno y se fue a su habitación a prepararse para recibirlos, tenía el tiempo justo para adecentarse, pero sabía que no podía darse uno de sus baños de tina por lo que fue directo a la regadera. Cuando salió, se sorprendió de encontrar a Deathmask sentado en su cama y vestido formalmente, se acomodó mejor la bata de baño y arrugó el entrecejo por la sorpresa. </p>
<p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó acercándose a su armario. </p>
<p>—Vengo ayudarte a escoger el vestido que usarás hoy —respondió tranquilo encendiendo un cigarrillo. </p>
<p>—¿Qué? </p>
<p>—Shura, esta noche, de Piscis no sale. </p>
<p>—¿Qué? —repitió girándose a ver a su amigo. </p>
<p>—Afrodita, ya te dije, es tiempo que se den una oportunidad, pero como sé que las palabras no es lo de ninguno, pues hay que pasar directo a la acción. </p>
<p>—No entiendo —dijo comenzando a cepillar su cabello. Deathmask suspiró. </p>
<p>—¿Por qué tú y Shura evitan el contacto físico? —preguntó directo. </p>
<p>—Nosotros no... —se detuvo al darse cuenta que Deathmask tenía razón y que sería absurdo intentar negarlo. </p>
<p>—Porque temen no soltarse —respondió seguro—, en los pocos contactos que han tenido, Shura ha terminado con alguna muchacha de moral libre en el pueblo y yo digo que hay que cambiar eso —Afrodita se sonrojó visiblemente y desvió la vista a veces odiaba la sinceridad extrema de Deathmask—. Así que, hazle saber qué estás dispuesta para él. </p>
<p>—¡Death! —gritó escandalizada. El mencionado rodó los ojos. </p>
<p>—¿Vas a negarlo? —la desafió. Afrodita suspiró resignada—. Entonces, ya que el frío no te afecta, te pondrás este vestido. </p>
<p>Se dirigió al armario de Afrodita y sacó un vestido rojo con un ligero escote en v y que quedaba encima de la rodilla. No era un vestido que llámase excesivamente la atención o provocativo a Afrodita no le gustaban y Deathmask los consideraba innecesarios en alguien como ella. </p>
<p>—¿Cómo se supone qué haré que se quede? —preguntó tomando el vestido. </p>
<p>—Aioria y yo los dejaremos solos, él no te dejará con todos los platos sucios en el jardín, podrá no sentirse cómodo a solas contigo, pero es demasiado caballero para abandonarte, lo sabemos. Luego de qué terminen de limpiar, le ofreces la tarta que preparaste y coquetéale o sincérate, lo que te sea más fácil —se encogió de hombros. </p>
<p>—No estoy segura de que sea buena idea... </p>
<p>Afrodita dijo en voz baja, sin embargo no discutió más con Deathmask y terminó de arreglarse. La hora se acercaba y no quería hacer esperar a sus invitados. Deathmask ayudó a llevar todo al jardín. A las ocho en punto de la noche, Aioria y Shura llegaban al templo de Piscis. </p>
<p>La cena la pasaron en agradable conversación, elogiando la buena sazón de Afrodita y su elección de platillos; poniendo al corriente a Shura de todo los chismes y novedades del Santuario ocurridos durante su ausencia y éste, a su vez, comentaba lo que estuvo haciendo durante su estadía en España. A las diez, Aioria y Deathmask se despidieron alegando que querían disfrutar lo que quedaba del día juntos. Agradecieron a Afrodita y se retiraron. </p>
<p>—Jum, como si ellos necesitaran de este día para estar todo el día juntos —dijo Afrodita viéndolos salir. </p>
<p>—Bueno, son tradicionalistas, déjalos. </p>
<p>—Yo no los llamaría así precisamente —Shura rio por lo bajo. </p>
<p>—Te ayudo a levantar la mesa —ofreció. </p>
<p>Afrodita sonrió recordando las palabras de Deathmask y tuvo que admitir que el Cangrejo los conocía demasiado bien. </p>
<p>—Todavía es temprano y tengo una tarta de frutos rojos, ¿qué dices? —preguntó mientras recogía los platos. </p>
<p>—No puedo negarme a eso —respondió el español tomando las botellas que Aioria y Deathmask habían dejado. </p>
<p>Pronto dejaron el jardín y los platos limpios y se encaminaron a la sala llevando un par de tazas de té y la tarta se sentaron uno al lado del otro disfrutando la compañía uno del otro. </p>
<p>—Death me dijo que estuviste en Suecia —comentó de pronto el español—, ¿qué tal? </p>
<p>—Sí, fui un fin de semana, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y ya que lo mencionas, tengo algo para ti —tomó un bocado de su tarta y luego se levantó —ya vuelvo. </p>
<p>Entró a su habitación y al tiempo salió con una caja envuelta en papel decorado y se lo entregó al español que la miró con sorpresa. </p>
<p>—¿Qué es? —preguntó dejando el plato en la mesa y tomando la caja. </p>
<p>—Ábrelo y descúbrelo. Era tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero ya está muy atrasado así que, feliz San Valentín —se encogió de hombro y sonrió. </p>
<p>—No te hubieras molestado. </p>
<p>Comenzó a desenvolver la caja y se sorprendió al encontrar una caja de madera la destapó y llevó su vista de la caja a Afrodita y viceversa. Afrodita sonrió más. Shura era un coleccionista de armas, especialmente de espadas y ella se había dado la tarea de buscar una daga vikinga para él, ya que no contaba con ninguna, como extra, venía con cinturón y porta daga hechos de cuero y medianamente bien conservados. </p>
<p>—Lamento que no esté en mejor estado, pero era la única que venía con funda original y... </p>
<p>—Es perfecta —interrumpió Shura mirándola a los ojos. Dejando aún lado la caja, la abrazó—. Gracias. </p>
<p>—No tienes qué —devolvió el gesto—. Lo hago con mucho cariño. </p>
<p>—Bueno, yo también traje algo para —dijo separándose de ella y metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Cuando lo vi, no pude evitar pensar en ti.</p>
<p>Sacó una pequeña cajitas que puso en las manos de Afrodita. Se apresuró a abrirla. Dentro había una cadena en oro blanco con un dije que representaba una cruz de Santiago, solo que en lugar de la característica flor de luz, en los extremos había rosas. Sonrió ante el detalle.</p>
<p>—Es hermoso, muchas gracias.</p>
<p>Está vez fue el turno de Afrodita de abrazarlo. Separó su cabeza del hombro de Shura y lo miró directamente a los ojos. A su mente acudió la conversación con Deathmask. Su respiración se agitó, pero antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, los labios de Shura ya estaban sobre los de ella. Correspondió de inmediato. </p>
<p>No fue un beso casto, sino lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo que se condecía perfectamente con los años reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Solo se separaron cuando el aire les faltó. Se separaron ligeramente intentando recuperar el aliento. Sus ojos se volvieron a conectar. Shura acarició el rostro de Afrodita y la volvió a besar. No se negaron a nada una vez que estuvieron en la cama. </p>
<p>Afrodita despertó sintiendo los rayos del sol en su rostro y un agradable olor a huevo y tocino recién hecho. Se desperezó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Shura seguía en Piscis. Su vista se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche donde encontró una margarita y una nota. Sonrió más ampliamente y tomó ambas cosas. </p>
<p>«Sé que esto te lo debería decir en persona, no me odies por mi cobardía, te amo». </p>
<p>Negó ligeramente y se levantó, tenía que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Se fue a dar una ducha rápida y se dirigió a su cocina donde Shura ya servía el café. La recibió con una sonrisa y ella se acercó a besarlo ligeramente. </p>
<p>—Buenos días —dijo separándose y tomando asiento. </p>
<p>—Buenos días, bella dama. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó comenzando a servirle. </p>
<p>—Bien —se sonrojó ligeramente—, un poco adolorida, pero no me quejo. </p>
<p>—Lo siento yo... </p>
<p>—No me quejo —repitió guiñándole</p>
<p>—Vale —aceptó el español, entregándole su plato y su café. </p>
<p>Afrodita se quedó observando su desayuno con sorpresa. Llevando una de sus manos al rostro intentando contener la emoción. En sus tortitas, escrito con mermelada estaba la inscripción: «¿quieres ser mi novia?». Tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para serenarse y se aclaró la garganta. </p>
<p>—Me alegro de que lo hayas preguntado hoy —dijo levantando su vista—, hubiera sido demasiado cliché si hubiéramos formalizado ayer mismo. </p>
<p>—San Valentín no es tan malo —respondió el español riendo. </p>
<p>—No, pero el quince de febrero es mejor. </p>
<p>Guiñó un ojo y comenzó a comer. Deathmask se sorprendería cuando le contara lo romántico que podía ser el español.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Con este fic conmemoro este día y le doy amor a esta pareja que me gusta tanto y de la que hay tan poco. Gracias por sus lecturas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>